Best Day Ever
by numberoneNaLushipper
Summary: When Lucy meets the Dragon slayer of her dreams he takes her on a journey to another world filled with love an magic. P.s. I do not own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

it was a normal day in Magnolia. And Lucy was just walking away from train station when a man with pink spikie hair passed her by.

"Who is he." She thought as the man continued to walk. "Wait! What is your name!" She yelled to the mysterious man.

he turned around. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Lucy said walking towards him

"um... Natsu." He said freezing in place "She is so beautiful." He thought

"Where are you going." She called after him

"I'm off to my gild... Fairy Tail." Natsu said walking towards the girl meeting her face to face

"Can I come with you." She said looking right into his eyes "I may not look like it but I'm a wizard too." She said with a smile

"Yes you can come with me." Natsu said as he started to walk towards the gilds location.

Lucy ran after him. And she grabed his hand. And to her swirling love filled head. Natsu gripped her hand. Leading her to the gild.

**What will happen next? Will Some one find out how Lucy feels? Find out in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the writer speaking to you. I would just like to say sorry for short chapters and spelling mistakes. And I would also like to add that I will be trying to work on this every day this week.

...

Later that day when they reached the gild hall...

"Wow! It is huge!" Lucy said with her jaw dropping open.

"Ya it is. Now come on in side." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand pulling her in side

when they walked. Natsu and Lucy were greeted by a large potion of the gild.

"Hey Natsu who is this?" A short girl with blue hair said walking up to the two

"I'm Lucy. And what would be your name?" Lucy asked with a smile

"I'm Levy. Nice to meet you." Levy said shaking Lucy's hand "Hey can I call you Lu Lu?"Ehat

"Um... Ok I gess." Lucy said as she let go of her hand

"Hey Natsu! Is this your new girl friend." A man with no close on yelled out

"What! No! And put some close on Gray!" Natsu yelled back

"Oh crap. When did this happen?" Gray said panicking looking for his close

"Well looks like I have my next love victims." Mira said with a smirk

"Um... Love victims?" Lucy asked pizzeled and tariffed.

"Oh nothing to be afraid of... Just I am the number one match making person in this hole gild." Mira said with a smile

"And do they ever work out?" Lucy asked Mira

"Yup all the time." Mira said with an even bigger smile on her face. "Well welcome to the gild." She said putting the gild mark on Lucy's hand

"Yes I'm offishly a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy said all giddy with happiness

"Hey Natsu what do you think?" She said showing him her hand

"What ever. Now come help me pick out a job." Natsu said stareing at the request board.

Lucy sighed and went over to were Natsu was standing and looked a the requests. There was only ten. But there were some good ones. Like capshering bad guys. Fighting evil monsters. Then there were someones like working at a fast food place and things like that.

"What one looks good." Happy asked stuffing a fish in his mouth.

"how about this one." Natsu says holding up a job that is worth 1,000,000 jewel.

"What do we have to do?" Lucy asked "And more importantly... Who gets the money?"

"Well it is just wrangling up some bandits. And we split the reword." Natsu said walking towrds the door

"Hold on Wait for me." Lucy yelled behind Natsu and Happy

**what will happen on the job. Will feelings be shown. Or will they still be a mystery?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok before I get started. I would just like to say that Happy stayed home because of Carla. That is all I aphave to say. Now enjoy chapter three!**

**...**...

"well that was fun." Natsu exclaimed with a grin

"So that is what a job is like!?" Lucy said shocked 'Natsu is cute when he smiles. Wait what am I thinking. Do I like Natsu. I have only known him for two weeks.' Lucy thought in her head.

"Well what would you like to do now." Natsu said. The two stopping

Lucy said nothing. But she leaned into Natsu half way. And to her amazement. She felt his warm lips on hers.

Ha ha. Sorry so short but I wanted to be evil. And end with this. Buth don't worry I will be back tomarrow! P.s. Sorry to make you wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry have no worked on in a wile. Have had writers block on this**...

Lucy woke up. She could feel that her face was bright pink. She got up and stretched and the dream she just had of Natsu kissing her. She blushed deeper. Secretly wanting him to kiss her. But they had just met the day before.

"Ahhhhh! Lucy focus." She said as she stood up and got ready.

When she was done Lucy ran out the door. Down the street. And into the gild hall.

At the gild...

"Well good morning Lucy!" Natsu greater with a wave wich sent Lucy's heart a flutter.

"H...Hi Natsu." Lucy waved back with a shy smile. And have

"Hey I have been waiting to ask you this all morning." Natsu said holding up a peace of paper.

"What is it you have to ask me." Lucy said. She could feel her heart beat fast. Just being this close to him made her heart flutter.

"I was wondering if we could take this job?" Natsu said handing Lucy the paper.

She began to read it.

(job request)

Hey I am in great need of two young wizards. One of fire and one with the golden keys. Don't question my spasificness. Just come right away. Natsu and Lucy. I will be waiting.

-S

Reword- mystery...

(end of job request)

"Well what do you think?" Natsu asked grinning

"Um it is oddly spasific... But I will give it a whirl. As long as you come with me." Lucy blushed after that last part.

And to her saprize he was blushing too. "Well da I will come!" He said trying to hide his blush. Wich made Lucy blush deeper.

"come on let's go." He said pulling her out the door.

...the train...

"Why did we not just walk." Natsu wined

"You would not make a ladie walk all that way." Lucy teased

(Ok lazy me not finishing the conversation on the train) At the train station...

"Finaly we are here." Natsu said as he stretched.

"Ya now come on. Let's go. I want to find out what the reword is." Lucy said pulling Natsu by the arm.

At S's house...

When Natsu and Lucy met the man who had requested the job. He was whereing a dark cloak that shaded his face.

"Um... I'm Natsu and this is Lucy. We are here about the job..." Natsu said nervesly.

"Aww yes. Come this way." S said walking towrds a door. Natsu and Lucy follwoing.

end note...

Who is S. Well do some thinkng. Hint he is in the saber tooth gild. And has a twin brother. I think you know who he is now. If you recall the grand magic games...

ok and two more things.

one: this is not how the first episode gose.

two: I do not own Fairy Tail :'(


	5. Ideas any one

(Ok so this is not part of story) Um hey it's the lady Natsu Dragneel. And I was wondering if you had any ideas or request for this story. I would love to here them. For you see... Um... I'm stuck and I need your help with ideas. Thank you and please ether PM me ideas or write a Revew. Thank you so much! Bye!

- numberoneNaLushipper


End file.
